Cherry Blossom of Hope
by AlexisRyanne
Summary: After Bella gets raped The Cullen family is left to pick up the pieces but a bump in the road stuns them all. Graphic and Mature Themes.
1. The Terrifying Incident

Chapter One

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was decently happy and appreciated the things I had in life. Caring parents and a loving boyfriend, Edward. Things changed one rainy night whilst I was out with a couple friends before graduation. We had decided to enjoy the last moments we had together before it was time to go off to our separate ways.

"Wow, that shirt is cute," Jessica commented and tugged at Angela.

"It's really pretty," she said but my focus was not on the clothing shop filled with 'cute' clothes but rather on the library.

"I need to get that shirt. C'mon!" Jessica said eagerly.

"Is it okay if I could over to the library and meet you up at the restaurant?" I asked pointing towards the white and red, broken down, wooden building. "I wont be long."

"Take all the time you need," Jessica replied before dragging Angela off into the store.

I left with a small laugh at the sight of Jessica dragging my quiet friend into the store and headed towards the beat up building. It was chilly out with rain slowly beginning to drench my clothes. I sped up my walk towards the small building.

"Hey," I heard someone call out from behind me. Taken by surprise I tripped over my own foot and crashed to the ground. "Sorry."

I looked up and saw five guys looking down at me with smirks and grins on their faces. Confused I stood up and saw mud and water all over my pants. Great. Another pair gone. A tall blonde man with blue eyes looked me up and down before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well, look what he have here. We caught us a sexy one now didn't we?" He said with a dark chuckle. My eyes widen in fear at the words I heard. I quickly turned around about to sprint away but strong hands grabbed a hold of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep voice whispered in my ear. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't escape them. They dragged me to the ally that was next to us to keep us out of sight of pedestrians. I looked at the men with pleading eyes.

"Please, let me go. I have no money. Please," I begged as tears began to slide down my cheeks.

"Oh, we don't want that," a dark hair man with torn jeans said. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a camera. My eyes widened. Another man that I could not see because of the shadows came up and held something cool and sharp. He pressed it against my neck.

"Scream and I slit your throat," He threatened. I froze in fear.

"Take her pants off!" I heard someone call out and soon I felt rough hands gripping and ripping my ruined jeans from off of me. I tried to kick them but the pressure of the knife against my neck stopped me.

"Don't fight. You'll only make it worse." I was now standing bare from my hips down.

"Please," I begged again. A loud sound echoed in my ears and warm, sharp feeling was radiating across my left cheek. One of them had slapped me.

Hands began to roam my body and and squeeze in places I've never been touched before. A man's hand moved down to my core and slipped a finger in side of me. I bit my lip in pain as I felt another finger slip inside of me. A strangled moan filled my ears and I looked at the direction where the sound came from.

It was the man with a camera recording our every move. His pants were around his ankles and his hand was moving rapidly against his length. A sob broke out of my lips as I watched him record me which I was rewarded with another slap to the face. The man removed his fingers and replaced my warmth with something more personal. His length slid in and out of me and I cried out in pain.

"Fuck," he groaned as his pace quickened. The man with the camera began to shake and walked closer towards us.

"Fuck, yeah," He muttered. "Fuck that tight pussy good."

The two men holding me tightened their grip on me as the man raping me quickened his pace to a rapid speed. The camera man grunted and soon after I felt his warm fluids squirt all over my legs. I looked away from the sight of him and tried to focus on anything but the horrifying act that I was forced into.

"Oh, fuck," I heard the man raping me grunt. A few seconds later and one more thrust I felt his length tense and spurt out his own fluids inside of me. I about threw up knowing this stranger and busted inside of me. He pulled out with a grin. "That was-"

A loud snapping sound echoed throughout the alley walls and I saw my beautiful angel rescuing me. The man who raped me eyes soon turned lifeless and he fell to the ground. He man with the knife pressed the knife against my neck with so much pressure I couldn't breathe but that lasted a second before another loud snapping sound echoed again.

"Never again," Edward said with venom laced in his voice. He reached out and captured the camera and crushed it into small scraps of pieces and allowed it to crumble from out his fingers. He raised his arm and punched the camera man's nose into his skull. I looked away from the bloody sight and threw up.

The two men let go of and tried to race off but I heard Edward deal with them as I continued to throw up. Cool arms wrapped around me placing a wool blanket around my shoulders and I let out a sob. It was over. They were gone and Edward was here.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he rushed us to his car. He took a seat and drove off as I continued to cry. I couldn't speak. All I could do was cry. I felt his cool fingers lace with mine.

"You're safe now. I promise. I'm bringing you to Carlisle," He murmured with fear in his voice. I leaned against him.

"Thank you," was all I could choke out as we drove away from the horrific scene.


	2. Possibility

Chapter Two

"I'm glad you're physically alright, Bella," Carlisle said with a small smile. After the numerous pain stacking tests over my physical well being - everything turned out to be okay. Too bad that didn't also count for the emotional aspect.

"There is one thing I have slight worry about," I looked up at him confused. He sat down in a very expensive wooden chair and placed his hand over mine. "I think Edward should be in here to hear this."

Carlisle had shooed Edward out, so I could have some amount of privacy even though that was flown out the window earlier. Edward protested but Carlisle said it was the best for my well being. With a quick kiss to my forehead he left reluctantly. Carlisle then asked me to strip.

"It'll be okay, Bella," he said once he saw the fear on my face. "This is merely professional. I just want to check and make sure you are okay."

I blushed and guilt flood through me. Of course Carlisle didn't see it like that. He was doctor watching over me like a father. He was another father to me in a sense. I felt my face become even hotter as I began to strip what was left of the barriers that were keeping my body parts hidden.

"Yes, please come in, Edward," Carlisle said breaking me from my thoughts. Strong arms were quickly surrounding me. _Safe_, I thought. _Finally safe. _

"Bella," he breathed and kissed my neck. I leaned into him welcoming all the love he gave to me.

"Physically she is all right. Just a few minor bruises and scratches-" Edward growled.

"No," he said sternly. Carlisle gave a tired sigh. It was silent for a few moments as father and son had a private conversation. I snuggled closer to Edward waiting for them to allow me into the 'A' 'B' conversation. Whilst waiting I began to shiver. Edward shifted away slightly to try and shield his low body temperature but I refused.

"Here," I heard a voice. I looked up at Carlisle and smiled. He had a wool blanket in his hands. I took it eagerly and Edward wrapped it around my barely hidden body. These hospital gowns did little to cover and keep a person warm.

"Bella, love?" Edward finally voiced.

"Yes?" I asked slightly afraid,

"There is something big that we need to consider. I know you want nothing more than to just forget this night but you are safe now," my heart quickened. What was he trying to get at?

"Just tell me," I begged. Carlisle took a deep breath.

"You're ovulating right now," I gapped at him. "There's a slight chance that you can become pregnant after the," he struggled to come up with appropriate words. "_incident_."

"Oh," was all I could say. I could be pregnant with one of the stranger's child. There was a possibility that I would be bearing a child at only the age of eighteen. My breath got caught in my throat from the thought of that. Not only had the five men altered my life but they could possibly ruin my dreams. I didn't want another man inside of me unless it was Edward nonetheless have _their_ child.

"I want you to take this pill," Carlisle handed me a white, smooth pill.

"It's to help lower the risk of pregnancy," Edward said answering my unvoiced question. His voice was mixed with venom and sadness. Carlisle also handed me a paper cup filled with cold water.

"It's called the morning after pill," he said with a humorless chuckle. "It does not kill the fetus but just helps prevent the sperm from reaching the egg and fertilizing it. Of course the process of conceiving takes about a week or two, so it will take a while to see if you're pregnant."

I nodded in understanding. I lifted the pill into my mouth and quickly swallowed the pill down with cool water hoping that it worked. I knew that the pill wouldn't complete lower the risks but the chances of becoming pregnant while ovulating are already slim,

"Would you like to take a shower?" Edward asked. I nodded. A shower would be great. We stood up walking out of the room after saying our gratitude to Carlisle. Edward stopped by the door of the upstairs bathroom once we reached it.

"I'll be waiting in my room," he jerked his head across the hall.

"Here are some clothes, Bella!" I heard a voice that sounded like a thousand bells chiming. I looked towards the direction from which the beautiful sound came from. Alice was walking towards us with a pile of clothes in her hands and a small apologetic smile across her lips. Of course she saw what happened. She probably thought she had her vision too late to save me.

She handed over the silk clothing and hugged me tightly. I almost broke down from the small gesture. I wasn't alone. The Cullens were here to help me through every step of this foggy, clouded path of the unknown. They were my family and I didn't know what I would do without them. They are the reason I'm still alive. Who knew what could have happened to me if Alice did not have her vision and send Edward to come save me?

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before turning to leave. I frowned at her words. This situation was nothing close to her fault. She had helped rescue me. I sighed and looked at my angel.

"Don't be too long. You're sleeping with me tonight."

"What about Charlie?" I asked. He gave me a soft smile.

"Alice called him saying that the family went out of town and she was scared to be alone in such a big house. You get to stay for another four days with me. He was fine with it. He had gone out fishing."

"With Harry," I confirmed with a nod. Edward leaned down and kissed me before turning to walk into his bedroom. I turned, too, and shut the bathroom door behind me. I took off the thin material that I had on and turned the shower on. The steam began to fill the rather large bathroom quickly.

I stepped in and felt my muscles relax instantly once the warm water came into contact of my skin. I gathered some soap and washed my body trying to cleanse myself from the impurity that I felt was covering my body. I knew that soap and water could only do so much but it did make me feel the slightest bit better. I stepped out with a sigh, dried myself quickly, and dress into the smooth clothes Alice had given me.

Edward was where he promised he would be. He smiled as I walked into his room and shut the door closed once I had fully set foot in his room. There was a black and golden bed laced with a golden trim, and that was covered in metal roses around the bed set that was placed in the middle of the room and I froze in surprised.

"When and how?" I asked shocked. Edward shrugged. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"I just felt it would come in handy." There was a deeper meaning behind his words but I didn't push him. Exhausted I laid on the bed and sighed in contentment. "Is it alright or shall I get another one that you can pick out?"

"It's perfect," I assured him. He crawled into the bed comfortable next to me, wrapping his arms around me. It felt nice.

"Alice is bringing up some dinner. You need to eat."

I just nodded. I wasn't in the mood to eat but I knew Edward put up a fuss. Just like Edward promised Aliced walked in and the aroma of mushroom ravioli filled my nostrils. My mouth began to water despite my loss of appetite. I quickly sat up and began to shovel the delicious food into my mouth.

"Mmm," I hummed as the warm amazingness touched my tongue.

"You enjoy it?" Edward asked with a small chuckle. All I could do was hum again in satisfactory. Not only was mushroom ravioli my favorite food but this was the best I've ever tasted. I devoured the food quickly and leaned against Edward stuffed.

"You should probably get some sleep. It's been a long day," Edward said picking up my plate and setting it on a small, black table in his room.

"I don't know," I said unsure. To be honest, I was terrified of going to sleep and the nightmares I was sure of seeing behind my closed lids.

"Will you at least try?" He asked. I nodded and we got comfortable in bed. Wrapped in Edward's arms I felt safe and sound. He began to hum my lullaby and I snuggled closer into Edward. I breathed in his wonderful scent and soon found darkness taking over me.


End file.
